Two Soecial Guest
by The Chipmunk Storyteller
Summary: The munks have a play date with their two closest friends.


"Time to get up boys," Dave called from down the hall from the chipmunks room. A minute later Simon opened the door to his bedroom and in a sleepy voice he replied, "okay Dave." While Simon was waking up his brothers Dave walked down the hall to wake the chipettes up. Dave softly knocked on the girls bedroom door. "Girls time to get up your friends will be here soon," Called Dave. After about a minute and no answer Dave called again in a slightly louder voice, "girls you have to wake up so you can get ready for your play date." This time Dave heard the girls getting out of bed so he decided to go and get breakfast ready. So off Dave went to make breakfast while all the little munks got ready for the day.

"Ugh I'm tired," Alvin said. "I told you not to stay up to late Alvin," said Simon with a disappointed glare. "I'm hungry where is breakfast," Theodore asked. "Dave is probably getting breakfast ready," said Simon. The boys finished getting dressed and headed to the bathroom to brush their teeth before heading downstairs to eat.

Meanwhile the girls were still getting dressed. "I have no idea of what I should wear," said Brittany with a worried tone in her voice. "Britt does it matter," asked Eleanor. "Yes Elle it does matter," replied Brittany. "Come on girls hurry up they are going to be here soon," Jeanette said. The girls finished getting dressed and rushed to the bathroom to brush their teeth as well. The boys were still in there so everyone was crowded around the sink.

"Hey watch it you bumped me," said Alvin annoyed. "Sorry Alvin," replied Jeanette. "Don't try eating the toothpaste again Theodore," Simon said whirl starring at him. "I said it smelled yummy that's why I tried it," Theodore replied with tension in his voice. After brushing their teeth everyone headed downstairs for a quick breakfast before their friends arrived.

When Dave saw everyone coming into the dining room, just as he finished setting their places, he gave a huge smile. "You all look adorable for your play date today," Dave said. Everyone took their spot at the table and began to eat their breakfast of eggs and bacon.

(Alvin had chosen to wear his red fleece with the small yellow letter A on the upper left corner and on the front of the fleece was a football. Simon had put on his light blue plaid shirt. Theodore was wearing his favorite light green hoodie. Brittany wore her deep pink dress and a hot pink bow in her hair. Jeanette was wearing her lavender shirt and French violet skirt. Little Eleanor was wearing her sky blue T-shirt with fern green jeans.)

Dave sat and ate with everyone. "Wow they must all be super hungry or in a hurry seeing as they haven't said more than two words since they sat down," Dave thought to himself. Theodore stopped eating for a moment and looked at Dave, "Dave who is coming over today," Theodore asked. "Well Theo, Nick and Ashly are coming over to play today with you all," replied Dave. "That sounds fun," said Theodore. After everyone had finished eating Dave let them go watch tv in the living room until their guest had arrived. This left Dave alone to clean up in the kitchen.

The munks sat down on the floor while trying to decide what to watch. "I want to watch my little pony Alvie," said Brittany. "No," replied Alvin. "You are a meanie Alvie," said Brittany. "Am not," commented Alvin. "Do you two ever stop fighting," asked Simon. Dave enters the living room with an annoyed look on his face. "What's going on in here," asked Dave. "Alvin is being mean," Brittany said quickly. "I am not," Alvin said in a defensive tone. Dave's face turned from annoyed to stern. "Do you want me to call and cancel your friends coming over today," Dave asked. All the munks in unison, "no no please don't." "Then you all better behave," said Dave. Everyone, "ok Dave." Dave leaves the room after hearing their answer. "So can we watch Looney Toons Alvin," asked Theodore. "I guess," replied Alvin. Alvin flipped through channels until he found Looney Toons. They all gathered around the tv and sat watching the show.

About an hour later there was a knock on the front door. Dave and all the munks must have heard the knock because they all rushed to the door. Dave opened the door and on the other side stood Nick, his mom, Ashly, and her mom. "Hi ladies and little ones," said Dave. "Hi Dave," both women said. Dave brought Nick and Ashly inside and told everyone to go play while he talked with Nick and Ashly's mothers. So everyone went into the living room and sat down while the adults talked.

(Meet Nick and Ashly. They both are chipmunks but that is the only similarity between them. Nick was wearing a blue shirt with black shorts that have white stripes going down the sides. He just like the munks is five years old. Nick is slightly taller then Alvin but shorter then Simon. His body size is closer to thar of Simon then anyone. Nick has a spontaneous, funny, cute, and clever personality. One random thing about him would be his huge obsession with goldfish crackers.

Ashly was wearing a purple top with a black skirt. Ashly was only 4 years old. Ashly is taller then Eleanor but shorter then Brittany. Ashly is the same size as Brittany. Ashly has a calm, friendly, and random personality. One strange thing about Ashly is her obsession with making comments about anything Nick does.)

"What should we do," Nick asked. "Not sure," answered Alvin. Brittany walks over to Ashly and grabbed her hand. "Come on Ashly let's paint our nails," Brittany said. "Ok Britt," responded Ashly. "Come on Nick, Alvin, and Jeanette lets play with the Legos," said Simon. "Ok," responded both. "Hey Theo lets play kitchen ok," asked Eleanor. "Sure," Theodore answered. So everyone separated to their spots and played. Nick and Ashly's mothers had left and Dave came into the living room. "Lunch is going to be ready in about an hour so you little ones play until then," Dave said. Dave then left the room and everyone continued to play.

(Brittany and Ashly in one corner of room)

"Britt did you watch My Little Pony today," asked Ashly. "Ugh no Alvin was being a meanie and didn't let me," answered Brittany. "That's not nice," Ashly said. "I know," said Brittany. "What color do you want your nails Ashly," Brittany asked. "Umm dark purple I guess," answered Ashly. "Ok and I'm going to use hot pink," Brittany said. The girls sat there painting their nails and talking about their morning.

(Nick, Alvin, Simon and Jeanette)

"Legos are the best," said Alvin. "Yes I agree fully," Simon said. "Yeah," Jeanette said. "I like building little fishies," Nick said. "Why do you love fish so much Nick," asked Simon. "Not sure maybe because they smile back," Nick answered. "Real fish don't smile so much," Jeanette said. "Does it matter if they do," asked Alvin. "No I guess," answered Jeanette.

(Theodore and Eleanor)

"Theo the cookies are done," Eleanor said. Eleanor pulled the plastic cookies out of her toy oven and placed them on their little plastic picnic table. "Yummy cookies it's been a while since breakfast," Theodore said while pretending to eat one of the cookies. "Elle you are a good baker," Theodore said. "Thank you Theo. I hope one day I can cook like Dave," Eleanor said. "I bet you will," Theodore said with a smile. "Thank you Theo," Eleanor said.

Everyone continued to play for about another 40 minutes until Dave came in to check on them again. "It's only a few minutes to lunch everyone so come to the table and sit down," Dave said. Everyone at once, "ok Dave." Everyone got up and headed into the dining room. Alvin sat at the end of the table. To Alvin's right is where Simon sat. Brittany sat to the left of Alvin. Nick sat next to Simon. Across from Nick is where Eleanor sat. Theodore sat next to Eleanor. Ashly sat next to Nick. Jeanette sat across from Ashly and finally Dave will sit at the opposite end of the table from Alvin. Dave came from the kitchen carrying their lunch of chicken fingers, fries, and apple juice. He served them all their food and sat at his spot at the table. They all started to eat their food. "Nick I noticed something weird," Ashly said with a confused look on her face. Chewing first, "what's that Ashly" asked Nick. "You don't have a nickname like everyone else," answered Ashly. "Hey she is right," said Alvin quickly. "Do I really need one Ashly," Nick asked. Answering for Ashly, "yes" Brittany said. "No you do not need a nickname Nick," Dave said. "Well he should have one," Eleanor said while giggling. "Okay little ones that's enough you should worry about eating your lunch not nicknames," Dave said. So they all remained quiet and went back to eating their lunch.

Well that is for about five minutes. "I know your nickname can be Nicky," Ashly said with a smile. "That's cute," Brittany said. "I agree," said Eleanor. Nick in shock from hearing the proposed nickname lowered his head and slowly continued to eat. Nick thinking to himself, "why does she have to say stuff like that. Darn you Ashly you couldn't just leave it alone could you. That nickname is cute sure but it's embarrassing especially when Ashly says it." "Nicky is not the best nickname ever it's more of a regular name itself," Jeanette said. "Hold on Jeanette, is there something wrong Nick that you have your head down," Dave asked. Snapped out of thought by his question, "no" Nick answered. "Ok," Dave said. "Anyway, that is a great point Jeanette," Simon said. "I don't really care for a nickname," Nick said. "Well that is fine now will you all please eat," Dave said. They all sat and ate quietly from that moment on. "You can all go play in the other room while I clean up but remember Ashly and Nick are leaving in about half an hour," Dave said.

They all went back to the living room. "Well what should we do," Nick asked. "Not sure Nicky," Ashly said laughing. "Ashly please don't call me that," Nick said. "Ok I'm sorry," Ashly said. Ashly walks over to Nick and hugs him. "Thanks and it's ok," Nick said. "Let's just watch tv," Theodore said. Brittany and Jeanette both shook their heads in agreement. "What should we watch then Theo," Simon asked. "How about Tom and Jerry," Theodore said. Everyone at once, "yeah." So they sat and watched Tom and Jerry until it was time for Ashly and Nick to go. Nick's mother came to the house first. As he got ready, "bye everyone and thanks for having me over it was fun," Nick said. Everyone, "bye Nick." Nick then went out the door with his mother. It was only a another 15 minutes before Ashly's mother showed up. "Bye guys thanks for having me over today," Ashly said. Everyone, "Yep it was fun. Come again soon Ashly." Ashly then left with her mother.

After they were both gone and everything was cleaned up Dave went into the living room. "Okay little ones I think after a long day it's time for a nap." Everyone, "but Dave we aren't tired." "Little munks need their rest whether tired or not," Dave said. Everyone but Alvin, "ok Dave." "Alvin you are taking a nap too," Dave said. "No I'm not tired," Alvin pleaded. "ALVIN," Dave said raising his voice slightly. "Ok Dave," Alvin said. They all went upstairs to take a nap while Dave was left to relax after a long day.


End file.
